New Years Eve
by Xx02Ezria14xX
Summary: "ZIVA!" Tony yelled as he jumped in front of Ziva pushing her out of the aim of .44 Remington Magnum Revolver. No good at summarys. Please read and review.  Tiva rated T for murder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled as he jumped in front of Ziva pushing her out of the aim of .44 Remington Magnum Revolver. The bullet went straight through his shoulder. He yelped in pain as blood poured from his shoulder with every heartbeat...

"TONY!" Ziva cried out as the armed hooded figure ran into the dark shadowed silhouettes of the forest green trees. Running towards Tony, who was now lying on the floor clutching his right shoulder in pain, to see if he was conscious or not, she suddenly stopped as she was by him and started crying. Tony was shocked to see Ziva - his ninja crying. Grabbing Tony's phone out of his left pocket she dialled 911.

oOo

One month Earlier

Ziva's POV 

My dad - Eli David, director of Mossad - handed me a grey folder. Opening the folder I saw that it was full of photos. Photos of me and Tony. Together, on dates, at his apartment snuggled up on the couch and one when we were both cuddled up on his bed lying in a peaceful sleep. I turned to look at my father who had now taken a seat behind his old oak desk and was looking at me in a serious manner.

"What is this about?" I asked him throwing the folder on the desk spilling its contents on the floor at the same time.

"What you have done since being in Washington!"Eli answered sternly.

"That has nothing to do with you does it? This is my life and I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"Obviously not the right ones."

"How did you even get these photos?" I asked pointing towards the scattered pieces of paper on the floor. "Actually don't answer that, you have probably had people spying on me this entire year."

Eli stood up, the chair screeching against the wooden floorboards, he took a step towards me. I stepped backwards keeping the distance between us.

"I have had enough of this! I'm going back to D.C. Back to Tony!" I yelled at him while turning and walking out of the door.

oOo

Tony's POV

"Mornin' McGee, Boss!" I said as I walked into the quiet bullpen.

"Grab your gear, dead girl in the park next to the Navy Yard." My boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs orded whilst entering the bullpen with a coffee in his hands.

"Why are we investigating a homicide if they aren't Navy or Marine Boss?" McGee asked his boss when he was grabbing his Sig and bag.

"Because she has a letter for one Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo NCIS in her pocket!"

"Me, Boss why does she have a letter for me in her pocket?" I asked butting into the conversation when hearing my name .

"I don't know Dinozzo, but that's what we are going to find out, I was only just told by the FBI and they handed the investigation over to us.. Hurry up and get the car ready and call Ducky McGee."

Grabbing my bag I ran towards the elevator and stood waiting anxiously for the rest of the team.

When we arrived at the crime scene I walked up to the body. She was very young, probably just turned twenty maybe a little older. She had long brown curled hair and brown/hazel eyes. She looked familiar. Thinking to myself of who she looked at, I turned to look at her face again, that'sts when I saw the resemblance, like sisters, of Ziva David. I thought that it couldn't be. Ziva, last year, told me all about her family, she had a stepbrother, Ari Hawari; whom she killed and not Gibbs, and a sister, Tali who she told me was dead. Although she then found out that she was alive and in hiding from Director David of Mossad. I had never met her though only heard about her and saw photos of her, Ziva and Ari when they were all younger. I was the only person Ziva had ever told about Tali. Freezing I stopped and stared at the body again. Wondering if this was Tali David. If it was then what did she want with me.

"DiNozzo, do you know this girl?"Gibbs asked.

"No!" I said probably a little to quickly. Nobody knew that me and Ziva were dating and that we were in love. Or even that I was going to propose. That was before she was orded back to Israel, back to Mossad, back to her father.

Narrative POV

Ziva had gotten a text of an anonymous ID confirming that they were Tali, her younger sister. the text had informed her that she was in DC and about to visit Tony with a letter of some kind. Ziva had said to meet her in DC. This was now a week after the argument with her father about Tony.

She was about to leave the house and meet Tali in the park when she overheard on the news that a murder. I the park where she was meant to meet her sister and the girl whom had been murded had been described as exactly the same description of her sister. She then decided to wait to see if she would call or text her. But she didn't. All different scenarios were running though her mind.

Was Tali dead? Who killed her if she was? Did anyone even know she was alive?

The day after she turned into CNN again and saw her sisters picture on the screen. The TV was on silent so she couldn't hear the last thing. She just watched but seeing her only sisters photo on the screen. She turned up the TV volume up and she started crying as soon as she heard that she was dead. She was still unknown to the public. A Jane Doe. That was the second time she had ever cried in her life. The first was when she had to leave to go back to Tel Aviv since her father had cancelled the Liaison officer at NCIS and wanted her back for a mission. It wasn't even a mission he only wanted her back so he could keep an eye on her. He felt like she may have grown to close to a certain Co-Worker, Anthony DiNozzo.

Ziva's POV

I grabbed my coat and phone as well as my knife and Sig. Yes I still had my Sig issued to me still, and walked out of my apartment. I walked - or more liked jogged to the crime scene where the body was found.

When I entered the park, I noticed that the FBI wasn't there but NCIS. I jogged around the park and saw the scene which was taped off by the lake. Looking towards the investigation team I noticed that it was Gibbs' team. Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Anthony DiNozzo.

I stopped. Staring at Tony, he hadn't changed a bit.

I only turned around and started to carry on jogging back to my apartment when Tony had turned around, looking in my direction.

Tony's POV

Gibbs had sent us all even Ducky and Palmer to the crime scene on check we didn't miss anything. A drop of blood, a bullet or another letter. After twenty minutes I felt like I was being watched. I turned around. I was right. A young woman was watching us.

"Ziva?" I said in almost a whisper. Thinking it was too quiet for anyone to hear, but I was wrong.

"What did you just say DiNozzo? It sounded like you said Ziva!" Gibbs asked me.

I quickly turned around.

"What?"

"Did you say Ziva?"

"NO, why would I say Ziva. She is in Tel Aviv."

Gibbs then turned to look in the direction I was looking in. The direction in which Ziva was.

I am sure he knew it was her. She had the same hair (style and colour) and the same build as her.

"OK then. Everyone back to the Navy Yard there's nothing else here." Gibbs orded everyone. Of cause they all went back. It was the middle of winter and we were all standing in the freezing cold weather looking for things we knew weren't here.

I was still standing in the same place I was when I was talking to Gibbs. Except I had now turned back around and was looking at the woman running out of the park.

"You coming DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked me.

"No, I might take a break now go out get something to eat and get some coffee." I replied.

"OK, just be back in an hour!"

When Gibbs had left I ran towards the woman and followed her until we reached her apartment complex.

Narrative POV

As Ziva jogged back to her apartment. Although she felt and knew somebody was following her she carried on instead of turning around and looking at whoever it was.

By the time she arrived at her new apartment someone called her name.

"ZIVA!" They shouted for a second time. Ziva turned when she heard her name twice.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned in a whisper.

Tony ran up to Ziva and embraced her in a warm loving hug.

"Tony, why were you following me?"

"Wondering if it were you. Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I only got back yesterday."

"I know you must have only just got back, but you still should have called."

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have called but then I saw on the news that NCIS were investigating a homicide on a girl. Why are you investigating this case anyway?"

"Cause the woman had a letter addressed to me in her bag."

"She had a letter addressed to you? Have you found out who the woman is?"

"No we have been running her prints all day, Abba hasn't had a match yet. Do you know who it is?"

"Why do you think I know?"

"Because you look upset, confused and she looks a lot like you."

"I don't know I never saw her."

"How old is Tali now?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone. Have you?"

"No don't worry. Nobody knows that she is still alive."

"Would you like to come up?"

"Yeah thanks Zee."

He grabbed her hand as the started to walk into the apartment complex, hoping that she wouldn't kill him. Instead she intertwined their fingers together and carried on walking until the reached apartment 3B. She only let go of his hand to get her key from her pocket (as she went jogging she didn't bring a bag) and unlocked the door. Inside were only a few boxes.

"The rest of my stuff will be here in two days." Ziva told Tony.

"So have you heard from Tali?"

"Yeah that is why I was wondering why you were investigating the case. She had a letter addressed to you and she told me to meet her in that park!"

Ziva looked as she was about to burst into tears. By the time she caught her breath again his arms were around her and she had nestled her head into him.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah"

"God I missed you Zee!"

"I know Tony. I missed too!"

He then closed his eyes and started to lean closer to her face. She could feel his warm breath against the skin on her face. Closing her eyes, Ziva lent forward closing the gap between them, and her lips met his in the middle.

He deepened the kiss and somehow ended up on Ziva's bed. They only broke the kiss when the need for air was too much. He climbed off her and stood up.

"What is the matter Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ermm... I have to be back at work or Gibbs is going to kill me!"

"Do you want a lift back to work. I know you don't like to run?"

"Yeah thanks a lot."

By the time they are at NCIS, Ziva pulls up before they are at the gate - not wanting anyone to see her go in the base. Tony leans over to her a gives her a kiss.

""Bye I will call you later!"

"Bye. I will have to finish unpacking the boxes that are in my apartment. But I will have my mobile on me"

Tony stands watching as she pulls away, driving to her new apartment.

Tony's POV

It had only been an hour since Ziva dropped me off at NCIS, however it felt like forever. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled her number. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Shalom Tony." Ziva said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, I said I would call. I'm bored can't be bothered with paperwork."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well McGee is with Abs and Gibbs is up with Director Shepard now."

"I have only just finished unpack the boxes which were in my apartment."

"About that, Do you want me too pick you up at 7?"

"For what exactly?"

"Pizza and a movie at mine"

"Yeah I would like that"

"I love you."

"Love you too Tony."

"Tony stop making personal calls when your meant to be working!" Gibbs told me sternly whilst walking down the stairs from the directors office.

"Sorry gotta go Gibbs caught me on my cell." Tony informed Ziva.

"That's OK. So I will see you at 7?"

"Yeah I will pick you up. Bye, Love you"

"Bye Tony, Love you too!"

I flipped my phone closed after ending the call.

"So who was that? What's her name?" Gibbs asked me.

"Nobody just some girl I'm going out with tonight."

Gibbs opened his mouth as if he was going to continue the conversation, but was interupted by Abby running into the bullpen.

"I have a match!" Abby yelled.

"A match on what?" I asked her.

"The dead girls name. The one who had the letter for you!"

"Who is she then?"

"Tali David!"


	2. Chapter 2

sPreviously

_"I have a match!" Abby yelled._

_"A match on what?" I asked her._

_"The dead girl's name. The one who had the letter for you!"_

_"Who is she then?"_

_"Tali David!"_

oOo

"Tali David, as in Ziva's Sister?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Yeah. How many people do you know that surnames are David and who has a relative who knows Tony?" Abby replied

"I was just asking Abs." Gibbs suddenly turned to look at Tony. "What did the letter say that she had when she died?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it because it has been in with the evidence!" Tony said.

Abby ran and got the letter out of one of the five boxes on the table in her lab, and handed it to Tony.

"Here you are Tony. Open it."

As Tony read it he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

It was pictures of him and Ziva and a letter for him.

_Anthony DiNozzo,_

_I know you haven't met me before, but I am sure Ziva has told you of me._

_My father ordered Ziva back to Tel Aviv to make sure she stays away from you. I managed to hack into Mossad's computer. These photos were on Director David's computer. He has had many Mossad officers spying on the two of you over the past year you have been with Ziva. I know that you were going to propose but so did the spies. I have been following them. They followed you that day to the shop. When they told Eli David he was mad. More mad than I have ever seen him before. I know she still loves you. I know by the time you read this letter I am dead. Someone has been following me over the past five years I have done my best to hide, but I cannot run away anymore. Just tell Ziva I am sorry._

_Tali David_

As soon as Tony as finished with the letter he folded them up and put them in his pocket and ran out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Abby asked Gibbs as soon as she heard the elevator doors shut.

"Who knows? Do you know who he's going out with?"

"Who Tony? He always has a date like every week. Why?"

"He just seems different. And he did happen to say 'Love you' to a girl that he is going out with tonight."

"Did you just say Tony said he loves someone?"

"Yeah!"

oOo

Tony had just pulled up and parked his car on the road outside of Ziva's apartment complex.

He only had to knock on her door once when she was standing in front of him.

"Tony. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in work?" Ziva asked the man standing in front of her.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something." Tony answered.

"Yes." Ziva said walking into her apartment leaving the door open for him to follow her into the living room, "What is it you would like to tell me?"

"Abby got a match, on the woman." Tony told her. He looked really upset. Ziva thought she knew what he was going to say. Suddenly she burst into tears. She knew it was Tali.

"What did the letter say?" Ziva asked once she had calmed down enough. Tony could only just make out what she had just said with all the stuttering.

"It said that they found out she was alive and was being followed. She was following the people following us and someone was following her. She knew she was going to be dead by the time I read the letter."

Tony walked closer to Ziva and wrapped his arms tight around her petite body while she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Oh and she also told me to tell you that she was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know sorry. She didn't tell me in the letter."

"It's ok"

"Come on we need to get you to bed. You look like you could use some sleep."

The next morning Ziva woke up with Tony's arms wrapped around her body, when she heard Tony's phone ring. She turned to look at the time when she realised that Tony was late for work. Quickly she woke Tony telling him that Gibbs and McGee had been trying to call him.

His phone rang again, this time he answered it. It was McGee.

"Heya Probie." Tony said into the phone. McGee would have known he had only just woke by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah bout' being late," Tony told him, "Can you please ask Gibbs for me to take a day leave. Something has come up. Family issues. Thanks McGee."

"What was that all about?" Ziva asked who was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"I get to spend the day with you." Tony answered walking towards her with the 1000 watt DiNozzo grin appearing on his face. As soon as he stood in front of her he lent down and kissed her. The kiss soon escalated into a deep meaningful kiss made up with all the love that had been hidden for months. Ziva suddenly remembered her and Tony's conversation the night before. Which brought up Tali was the murder victim after all, and broke away.

"You should go into work Tony; I am fine on my own for a day." Ziva told Tony.

"Yeah I know that you are able to take care of yourself, but you have just found out your sister was murdered!" Tony answered her, "And I wanted to spend the day with my beautiful, sexy ninja. Only if that is ok with you? If not I will go in to work."

"It is not that I do not want you here. What would happen if you get called into work or they go to your apartment and you are not there?"

"Well I need to go to my apartment to get changed and freshen up. Are you coming?"

They had been at Tony's apartment for a couple of hours when his phone started to ring. It was Gibbs telling Tony that they were about to get into contact with Director David – Eli David, about his daughter (Tali's) whereabouts. However as soon as Tony heard Gibbs say he was going to call Eli David Tony had told him to wait till he got back into work. Gibbs agreed and had told Tony to explain later when he had the chance.

oOo

BACK AT NCIS OFFICE

Director Vance had only just put the phone down when Gibbs walked into the office – without knocking (as usual). Vance just stared at Gibbs waiting for him to say the first thing.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" Gibbs asked.

"Director Eli David. Why do you ask?" Vance answered honestly.

"Hell Director. DiNozzo told me to wait until he was here until we made contact. After all the letter from his daughter was for him."

"Do you have any idea what was in the letter?"

"No DiNozzo ran off as soon as he read it yesterday, called in asking to use one of his vacation days for a 'Family Emergency'. What did Eli have to say?"

"Only that he didn't know that Tali was still alive. He still believed that she died the night of the suicide bombing in the café."

"Is Ziva ok?"

"Don't know. She wasn't there. Eli said she left Tel Aviv."

"What do you mean, she left?"

"I mean he said she had quit Mossad and left Tel Aviv. He doesn't know where she went!"

Gibbs suddenly stormed out of the room and slammed the door as he left.

In Abby's Lab

"Gibbs what are you doing down here? I don't have anything for you yet." Abby asked Gibbs.

"Can you track any phone?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes, as long as the phone is turned on. Why?"

"I want you to track a phone for me. It is private so you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whose phone is it?"

"Ziva David's. Make sure you track it. If you locate it please call me. Thanks for this Abs."

"Why do you want me to track Ziva's phone Gibbs?"

"Just do it please Abbs."

"Yeah okay, I'll do it."

And with that Gibbs walked out of the lab. As soon as Abby heard the elevator ding she turned her music up loud, turned on all her computers and started to track Ziva's number.

When Gibbs made it up to the squad room he noticed that Tony was just getting out of the elevator or 'Gibbs' office' as he liked to call it.

"DiNozzo, what happened yesterday?" Gibbs asked him.

"Family emergency boss. Sorry I will not fun off like that again." Tony answered.

"Never say sorry…."

"It's a sign of weakness, I know boss." Tony finished.

"Okay, well the director finished in MTAC with Director David about an hour ago."

"Is he still available for an MTAC meeting?"

"I don't know DiNozzo; do I look like the Director to you?"

"No boss just thought you might have known."

"By the way have you seen Ziva recently?"

"What do you mean Gibbs, Ziva is in Tel Aviv the last time I heard?"

"Director Vance told me that Director David had told him that Ziva had quit Mossad and had left Tel Aviv. Do you know anything about that?"

"No idea sorry boss."

As soon as Tony said the last word he had run up the stairs and was racing along the catwalk and into the Directors office. He didn't bother knocking Tony had just stormed into the office without confirmation from the secretary.

"Organise an MTAC meeting with Director David please." Tony ordered more than asked.

"Okay special agent DiNozzo, any reason why?" Vance asked him.

"It's about the case."

Vance had set up another MTAC meeting without reason with Eli David however; Tony had asked if he could have a private meeting just between himself and Director David. Vance wasn't sure about it, but after a lot of persuasion from Tony he let him handle the MTAC meeting himself.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, and what do I have the pleasure?" Eli David asked through the screen on the wall.

"Need to ask about something, case related of cause. Your daughter Tali wrote me a letter. Did you know about this and did you know she was still alive?

"A letter? No I did not know that she had written you a letter. However yes I did know she was alive. She was following my spies."

"Oh yeah how could I forget about the spies. You had sent spies on us for what year?"

"No I have had spies on Ziva since she arrived in Washington Agent DiNozzo. I had just sent more when she had started to go to your apartment. I wanted to know what my daughter had been doing since her arrival in America, is that such a crime?"

"No sir; never said it was its just that Ziva is not a child anymore, she is a grown adult and can defiantly take care of herself."

"I know she can take care of herself. It is just that I do not want to see her get hurt."

"It's a little too late for that don't you think?"

"I know. And I am truly sorry for the pain I caused her. Can you tell her that please?"

"Yeah sure and I better be going don't want to keep your daughter waiting for me now do I."

"Shalom Tony, and you truly have my blessing."

"Thank you sir goodbye."

Tony cut of the call with a swift cut throat action and the screen went blank. Tony left MTAC with a huge grin spread across his face. He strode into the bullpen and asked Gibbs for the rest if the day off. He used the family emergency excuse already today so he said it again. Gibbs was wondering what this 'family emergency' was about but thought wiser than to ask him today. Gibbs willingly gave him the rest of the day off due to the week events; such as Tali David was murdered and had a personal letter addressed to him.

Gibbs was sat at his desk – reading over some of the paperwork from the last case, when his phone rang. He could tell it was Abby due to the caller ID showing Forensics in LED lights.

"Yeah, Abs, what do you want?" Gibbs asked kindly.

"It's about the number you wanted me to track." Abby replied.

"So you have a match on it?"

"Not exactly she doesn't want to be found!"

"What do you mean; she doesn't want to be found?"

"I mean that she has limited her tracking device to at least 5 miles."

"Okay then track DiNozzo's phone as well see if they are close by."

"Any reason why Tony's?"

"Well her sister had a letter to him, and then he took off after reading it. Only came back into work to have an MTAC meeting with Director Eli David.

"Okay then," Gibbs heard the sound of typing on a computer over the phone, "Tracking now…"

"Thanks Abs, go and get a Caf - Pow. Put it on my Tab."

"Awe just one Gibbs?"

"You haven't found them yet."

About an hour later Abby ran into the bullpen. "I have a whoopee and I have a but!" Abby told Gibbs.

"Abs," Gibbs replied.

"Whoopee, if found out where Tony is."

"But,"

"But, It has been turned off. Yet the last known place was the same area as Ziva' phone was located. On Tony's phone however I was able to narrow the search down."

"How far Abby?"

"Three blocks Gibbs."

"Address?"

"Here you go Gibbs." Abby handed him the green post – it note with the address wrote on in black ink.

"Thank you Abs." Gibbs told her whilst he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek; like she was a loving daughter to him. He took the note off of her and took off towards the elevator.

By 0700 Tony was at Ziva's apartment cooking dinner in the kitchen, whilst Ziva was putting away the last of her possessions in her bedroom.

Once they had eaten and cleaned up after they went into the living room, the television on playing one of Tony's many classical movies. Ziva had fallen asleep on the couch curled up next to Tony, her head resting on his chest. Her arm which was once around him had drooped leaving her left hand resting on his right thigh. Tony was sat smiling; watching Ziva as she was snoring softly. He had wrapped his arms around her, when the movie had started. Although not even five minutes into the movie it was forgotten. They had sat talking for the first half an hour and that continued into making out. His eyes fluttering closed, Tony knew he was going to be in a fast slumber in a couple of minutes, therefore he stood up and lifted Ziva up in his arms. She stirred a bit but stayed asleep. But she did wrap her arms tightly around Tony's muscular body. Tony gently placed Ziva's petite body on her bed, and he himself crawled under the covers. Ziva had rolled over and through her arm over his chest, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Only when he knew she was safe and had his arms wrapped securely and protectively around her, did he let himself drift into a calm, peaceful sleep.

It was late at night when Tony's phone started to ring. The only light in the room coming from the black IPhone which was on the coffee table in front of the couch were Tony and Ziva lay asleep. On the screen Gibbs' name flashed with his mobile number underneath.

"Damn it DiNozzo. Pick up your phone!" Gibbs scolded sitting in his car and pressing end call on his mobile when Tony's phone went to answer machine. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was now in his car standing outside the one apartment complex that Abby had managed to narrow the search down to. Because it was so late, he decided that he wouldn't just go knocking on all of the doors till he finds them, so instead he walked into the building and towards the front desk.

"Hi," Gibbs said as he held up his badge, "NCIS, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah okay, what can I do for NCIS tonight?" The receptionist asked him.

"I need to know if a woman is living in this building by the name of Ziva David."

"Yeah she is, why? Is she a witness or something?"

"Something like that. What apartment is she in?"

"Apartment 3B. Third floor first door to your left. But I a man went in her apartment earlier."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

Gibbs was wondering who the man was. It must be DiNozzo Gibbs thought to himself when he stepped into the elevator. When Gibbs got to the door of apartment 3B he hesitated when he was about to knock. Putting his ear to the door listening to see if anyone was up in the apartment he took his phone out again and dialled Tony's number. He could hear the ringing coming from beneath the door. Well that answered his question. But why the hell was DiNozzo in Ziva's apartment at this time of night. Especially when nobody knows where she is.

Gibbs raised his arm and his hand made a fist as he knocked on the door twice. When nobody answered the door he tried knocking again. Only this time with more force. He heard noises coming from inside the apartment. He heard a couple of shushed whispers of voices and then about a minute later Ziva opened the door. She was still dressed in what looked to be the clothes she had worn for the day. Her eyes opening wide when she saw who was at the door.

"Surprised to see me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

**_Gibbs raised his arm and his hand made a fist as he knocked on the door twice. When nobody answered the door he tried knocking again. Only this time with more force. He heard noises coming from inside the apartment. He heard a couple of shushed whispers of voices and then about a minute later Ziva opened the door. She was still dressed in what looked to be the clothes she had worn for the day. Her eyes opening wide when she saw who was at the door._**

**_"Surprised to see me?"_**

oOo

Ziva just stood there. Her mouth dropped when she saw who it was.

"Zi, who is it?" Tony asked curiously as he walked in from the bedroom to the door; dressed only in black pyjama bottoms. "Oh…. What are you doing here Gibbs?"

"I could ask you the same question DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. "Thought you were meant to have some sort of family emergency?"

"Well it is a family emergency, just not mine!" DiNozzo answered truthfully, after all she had just found out her sister (who was supposed to have died) had been murdered just a few days ago.

"Well I can see that now DiNozzo! How have you been Ziva?"

"I have been fine Gibbs." Ziva lied.

"You know I can tell when you are lying to me Ziva?"

"Well my sister has just died." When she said that Tony instantly wrapped his arms around her torso, he probably saw that she had tears in her deep brown eyes that she was trying so hard to hold back.

"How come you're back Ziva?"

"Needed to get away from my father!"

"So are you back for a holiday or for real?"

"All the time Gibbs, I quit Mossad!"

"What happened to make you quit?"

"My father has had spies on me for the past year! The only reason he sent me back to Tel Aviv was to keep an eye on me." Ziva felt Tony stiffen when she had told them about her dad having spies on her. "Come in Gibbs."

When Gibbs walked in he noticed all the boxes piled around the apartment he looked at me in a confused way however we did not speak of it was just awkward silence

"I would of thought tony had more class than this."

"Well you know Tony" I said jokily however he just stared at me

Tony finally came back out with a top on at last

"Hi Boss I just…"

"Don't need to tell me Tony I know what you were just doing"

"….."

"Tony I need to talk to Ziva go get me a coffee"

Tony left and Ziva sat on the couch moving one of Tony's tops.

"So how long have you been back in town I take a while?"

"I have only been back a week"

"So what is going on between you two?"

"Well we were planning on getting married but he hasn't asked me officially yet"

"Tony and you getting married?"

"Well it's not official but we have been thinking of it"

"Why haven't you told me you know you can tell me stuff!"

"I am sorry I have only been back a week"

"Never say you're sorry"

"Okay but my father said it was fine for me and Tony to get married I am just waiting for the question"

"Do you even think he will ask it this is Tony where talking about?"

"Why do that Gibbs you never support anything I do from the moment I've got here are you still upset about Kate?"

"No I have not done that to you Ziva I have supported you always why are you so emotional all a sudden this is not the Ziva I know?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I don't know how to put this?"

Tony walked in the living room, handed the coffee to Gibbs and took a seat next Ziva, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, moving her onto his lap.

"Well what Ziva?" Gibbs pressed

Turning to Gibbs she shot him a glare, he understood that she didn't want to talk about this with Tony in the room.

"Okay then Ziva, come to NCIS tomorrow and tell me then?" It was more of a statement than a question but Ziva just nodded, "Okay well I will see you two tomorrow."

Standing up and walking out the now closed door Tony asked Ziva "What was all that about?"

"Nothing" Ziva replied. "Honestly it was nothing!" She repeated when she saw the glare Tony was shooting her way.

Ziva's POV:

That night there was a weird vibe between me and Tony I think it was because he wanted to know what me and Gibbs where talking about however he did not bring it up I think he knew I wasn't going to talk about it with him. That night we just stayed in and watched a movie on the couch.

I woke up at 6am I got up and got a quick shower and got dressed. I don't know how Tony makes it to work on time he wake up about 20 minutes before we have to leave. We arrived at NCIS, Tony went to his desk and I went up to the conference room I could feel Tony's eyes on me every step I took until I was out of sight

Tony's POV:

'What was going on with Ziva and Gibbs why wouldn't she tell me?'

'Probie?'

'Tony I'm not a Probie any more I'm a special agent remember? Last year?'

'Probie I want you to see what Ziva got up to when she wasn't here'

'Tony I can't do that'

'No McGee don't do that; Ignore him okay? Tony stop trying to get McGee to do all your work or tell him to do stuff that you shouldn't be doing! I feel like I am meant to be teaching a load of kids!' Gibbs said as he walked into the squad room; walking past Tony Gibbs slaps him on the back of his head (the signature 'Gibbs slap and carries on walking up the stairs to where Ziva is.

"I wonder what they want to talk about obviously something private if it is up in the conference room"

Gibbs Pov:

I was walking up the stairs when I realised that Tony and McGee were staring at me as I was walking up, I quickly turned and looked at them and shouted 'Don't you have work to do?'

They quickly ran to their desks and started doing paper work from the case we just solved.

As I opened the door I seen Ziva sat on the chair waiting for me drinking water.

'Ziva?'

'Gibbs, hello.' Ziva replied, I notices her accent was still thick when she spoke. I must have forgotten that from hearing it every day! Gibbs thought to himself.

I sat down opposite her.

'So what where you going to say before Tony came back?'

'Well I don't know if I should say it before I know'

'Know what?'

Tony's POV:

'McGee what do you think there talking about up there?'

'Well the way you acted last night probably you!'

'How do you know what happened yesterday?'

'Tony we work in the same place we know everything about everyone who works here.'

'I want to know what they're talking about you coming with me?'

'Tony you can't do that its invading their privacy'

'McGee shut up are you coming with me or not?'

McGee and I then walked up the stairs and down the corridor to the conference room. As they arrived there was someone outside making sure no one got passed. Rushing in to the elevator when the doors opened, hitting the level button to Abby's lab.

Narrative POV:

'ABBY' Shouted Tony after walking into the lab over the rock music playing at full volume from the cd player in the opposing room

'Where is Gibbs?'

'We don't have time for this Abby just get the feed up from the conference room'

Abby could tell from the tone of his voice to do nothing other than obey his orders.

'What do you need this for?' She asked.

'We need to know what Ziva and Gibbs are talking about! This should be good.'

'SHHHHH!' Tony yelled trying to listen to the conversation of his girlfriend and his boss. They all turned their full attention to the computer screen while the feed loaded.

"So why don't you tell Tony then?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he will freak out" Ziva replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Freak about what?"

"That I am…."

On the computer screen in the fire arms room read security camera connection failed.

"What is she too freaked out to tell me?" Tony questioned McGee or Abby to answer.

"What is Ziva? OH MY GOD! What if Ziva's pregnant? It would explain why she wouldn't want Tony to know!" Abby replied after about five minutes of thinking to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what's up with Ziva? Could she really be pregnant? Or was it a huge mistake?**

**Please help by posting reviews or sending me PM's. I wrote half of this and the last was wrote by my friend Becky on my phone today in school, so there may be a few mistakes. She doesn't have a Fan fiction account. I am really sorry for the delay on this chapter I have had to have four GCSE exams in year nine. I will also try and post chapter six of my other story called Exposed as soon as possible as well. Please review it helps me write faster. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
